Les larmes apprennent à vivre
by Nekonyo
Summary: Une descendante de nymphe désabusé et empli de tristesse attérit en terre du milieu. Va t-elle réapprendre à sourire. Cross over Ayashi no ceres, lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez


Titre : Les larmes apprennent à vivre.

Auteur : Nekomiyu

Genre : Romance/Fantasy, Cross over Ayashi no ceres/Sda

Note : Le personnage féminin que je mets en scène n'existe pas dans la série Ayashi no ceres, j'ai repris l'histoire et mon personnage connaît Aya et les autres. Je reprends donc l'histoire de base de la série. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Ayashi no ceres ou le seigneur des anneaux, j'essaierais d'expliquer du mieux que je pourrais ! ^__^  Si vous désirez des informations supplémentaires sur l'une des deux séries, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par e-mail !^^ Je serais ravi de vous l'expliquer !^^ Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !^^

Note 2 : Le nom du personnage principale n'a aucun rapport avec mon surnom, je suis loin d'être comme elle !^^ C'est juste que j'adore ce prénom (une des raisons pour laquelle on m'a surnommé ainsi !^^)

Disclaimer : Les personnages du seigneur des anneaux appartiennent à l'illustre Tolkien et non pas à moi. Les personnages issus de Ayashi no ceres sont la propriété de Watase Yuu. Le personnage féminin principal m'appartiens.

…………………………………

Chapitre 1 :

       Elle se sentait mal, si mal. Sa vie dernièrement avait été chamboulée. Tous lui semblait difforme, vide. Elle n'exprimait plus rien. Ses amis étaient partis en la 'voyant', ses parents morts, tués par ces personnes. La famille Mikagé, elle détestait ce nom et pourtant elle était amie avec l'un des leur, Aya, descendante de la nymphe lui avait-elle apprit. Miyu et Aya c'étaient rencontrées lorsque les parents de Miyu avaient été tués, depuis elle vivait sous le même toit que Aya, chez les Aogiri, une famille venu en aide à Aya lorsque sa famille avait tenté de l'assasiné le jour même de son 16éme anniversaire. Suzumi Aogiri, Yuhi Aogiri et Madame Kyou hébergeaient Aya, l'aidant dans sa recherche de la robe de plume. Miyu c'était jointe à cette recherche, souhaitant aidé Aya. Mais même entouré de ces amis, elle se sentait seule, si seule. Elle gardait en mémoire le regard de ses amis et leurs cris lorsqu'elle avait 'changé'. 

Elle voulait faire payer cette famille qui avait détruis la sienne, son bonheur mais elle ne pouvait pas, son amitié pour Aya l'en empêchait, et puis ce qu'elle avait hérité, ce sang, ne devait pas servir à tuer. Mais ce sang provoquait la tristesse et la souffrance. Elle souriait, oh oui, parfois elle souriait, mais seul ses lèvres formaient ce sourire, la tristesse toujours présente, se reflétant dans ses yeux. 

Elle déambulait à présent, dans les rues animées d'Okinawa. Ils s'y étaient tous rendus car une star de la chanson, Shuro, l'un des chanteurs du groupe  GeSang, avait annoncé au cours d'une interview qu'il possédait une robe de plume lui-même descendant d'une nymphe. Celui qui se faisait passer pour un homme était en fait une femme. Par la faute des Mikagé, son sang de nymphe se réveilla au moment où l'homme qu'elle aimait mourut. L'enterrement venait d'avoir eu lieu. Et Miyu n'avait pas le cœur à rester dans cet endroit lui rappelant celui de ses parents. Alors elle avait fui, ce réfugiant dans sa peine et sa douleur, marchant sans but précis. Elle arriva à l'orée d'une forêt. Elle semblait si sombre, mais Miyu décida pourtant d'y entrer. Elle avança, doucement, s'imprégnant du silence ambiant. Elle arriva à une clairière, les arbres formant  une protection autour d'elle. Elle se sentait mieux, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre en cet endroit. Au centre de la clairière se trouvait une pierre. Elle ressemblait à n'importe qu'elle pierre, mais pourtant sa forme lui donnait une apparence singulière. Elle était en forme de feuille. 

Le ciel s'assombrissait à mesure que la nuit arrivait, mais Miyu ne désirait pas rentrer, elle était si bien ici, à l'abri de tout et de tous. Cet endroit lui faisait l'effet d'un cocon protecteur, chaleureux et accueillant. La Lune se leva, ses reflets traversant les cimes des arbres. Ils se reflétaient sur la pierre, étrangement luisante. Une lumière apparut traçant de fine inscriptions sur la pierre. Miyu s'approcha pour les examiner, après tout elle n'était pas à une bizarrerie près. Les motifs tracés ressemblait à de vieux symboles celtes, bien que leur formes étaient plus arrondies que les runes antiques. Miyu approcha sa main, souhaitant tracer de ses doigts le contours de ces symboles. Lorsque sa main frôla la pierre, la lumière émise par celle-ci s'intensifia. Miyu se sentit flotté, une sensation d'allégresse l'emplit, puis elle tomba dans l'inconscience. Elle qui pensait que la tristesse qui emplissait son cœur ne disparaîtrait jamais, elle était dans l'erreur.

A suivre !

Je suis vache de couper là ? Et bien faite moi par de vos avis, je sais que c'est assez fouillis, mais ce n'est que le prologue, je vous promet que tous sera plus clair plus tard !^^ Laissez moi des reviews pour me donner vos avis !^^ J'adore recevoir des reviews, c'est ce qui m'encourage à écrire plus vite. Je précise que ceci est mon premier cross over et aussi ma première fic sur Sda, alors soyez indulgent !^^ Ah oui je précise aussi que cette fic va aller vers une romance avec Legolas pour ce qui me connaisse ce ne sera pas surprenant mais si vous ne pouvez supportez ce personnage alors je vous avertis auparavant !^^ Sur ceux je vous souhaite une très bonne année et je vous dit au prochain chapitre !

Ja ne !


End file.
